


Haikyuu Oneshots

by kodzuk3nma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzuk3nma/pseuds/kodzuk3nma
Summary: Stories that I come up with but I'm too lazy to turn into full stories. If I didn't add a character to the list, it's because I'm too lazy to add all of the characters.SFW and NSFW
Kudos: 17





	1. Table of Contents

* = NSFW  
Chapters will be labeled and added here when I post them. They will show whether they are fluff, angst, etc.

Chapter 1: The Best Setter - IwaOi (slight angst?)


	2. The Best Setter - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hajime wasn't always mean and violent to Oikawa?

Hajime grabbed his water bottle as he took a break from working out. He lifted the bottle to his lips and hastily gulped his drink. As he drank his eyes wandered all over the gym. His eyes stopped as it landed on a particular object. They narrowed slightly as they focused on what he was looking at.

It was a TV, that showed an interview with someone he knew almost all his life. Oikawa Toru, the starting setter of the Argentinian National volleyball team. As he stared at the TV, he started to remember a particular memory with Toru that caused his heart to clench a bit.

||Flashback||

Toru wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand before grabbing another volleyball from the cart. He held the ball in front of himself with both hands, before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. When he let it out he opened his eyes and stared at the spot he wanted his serve to go.

He threw the ball up high before taking steps towards the service line. As he bent his knees to jump for the serve, a sharp pain shot through his left knee. He let out a hiss of pain as his knee buckled and fell to the floor. Oikawa grits his teeth in anger and pain while he cradles his injured knee.

Tears started to well in his eyes as he thought of his team’s loss against Shiratorizawa in Inter High. He had desperately wanted to win and go to Nationals, however, it was not for himself. It was for his team and his best friend, Hajime. He thought back to when he and Hajime promised each other to go to Nationals together. It caused the damaged wall around his heart to start cracking into pieces.

The tears started to drip down his face faster and his throat started to feel constricted as it got harder to breathe evenly. His uneven breaths eventually changed into hiccups and sniffles as the walls around his walls broke down. All he wanted was to be strong for the team. To go to Nationals with his team, his family.

“Am I not good enough to bring the team to Nationals? Am I not a good captain…? A… good setter?” Oikawa whispered to himself as the tears dripped down to the floor of the gym. He hastily wiped his tears as he made up his mind. The pain in his leg had dulled down while he was crying, but the ache in his heart was still there. He got up once again and grabbed another volleyball from the cart.

However, what Toru didn’t know was that someone was by the door of the gym. Standing with his back against the wall next to the door was the said best friend, Hajime. Hajime’s head was tilted down as he stared at the ground listening to every word his best friend had said, his heart-wrenching cries as the setter blamed himself for not being strong enough for the team. Tears prickled the ace’s eyes when he thought about how Toru felt all this time. Being told by Ushijima that the team that he loves is weak and would not be able to go to Nationals.

The ace bit his lower lip trying to keep the tears in and his breath even as his head tilts up to look at the sky. A lone tear drips down the side of Hajime’s face. He gets lost in his own head. If only he could be a better ace and hit past blocks as other aces can. His heart drops when he hears a strangled cry from the inside of the gym.

He rushes to look through the door to see Toru kneeling with his left knee against the floor. Both of them stare at each other for a second taking in each other’s appearances. Toru’s hair was a mess as if he kept running his hand through his hair. The corners of his eyes were red from being rubbed multiple times. His cheeks were flushed as he panted in exhaustion. His eyes showed how exhausted and drained he was.

While Hajime was staring at Toru, Toru was studying Hajime’s appearance. He was changed out of his practice clothes and it was already an hour after practice. He should have been home by now. He then looked into Hajime’s eyes. They were glossy from tears and filled with worry and concern. This caused Toru to break their eye contact and look at the ground, feeling like a child about to be scolded.

Hajime stomps over to Toru, as Toru flinches in fear of being yelled at or attacked. Hajime’s shoes come into his line of vision and Toru hesitantly looks up to see a hand. His eyes traveled up the arm and to Hajime’s face. Hajime had red cheeks and his eyes were still a bit glossy. Toru places his hand in Hajime’s and starts getting up with the ace’s help. When Toru is standing up, they stay quiet for a bit just staring at each other until Toru opens his mouth.

Hajime slaps his hand onto Toru’s mouth. “Shut up. Let me talk first.”

Toru’s eyes narrow slightly before nodding. Hajime removes his hand to see the corners of the setter’s lips downturned in a pout.

“You are the best setter,” Hajime starts as Toru’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open a bit in surprise from the compliment. “You are a great captain.”

Hajime looks at Toru with confidence. “You are good enough.”

Toru’s eyes start to well up with tears, hearing his best friend say such short yet comforting words with such confidence. He closes his eyes as tears of happiness fall as he smiles. Hajime stares at his best friend’s genuine smile that he doesn’t show to many and feels his heart start to warm up at the thought that his words could make Toru genuinely happy.

“Even if we don’t go to Nationals, you will always be the best partner and setter I’ve worked with,” Hajime says. Toru opens his eyes to look at the ace with fondness showing in his eyes.

“And you’re the best ace we could ask for, Hajime,” Toru holds his fist out to him. Hajime looks down at Toru’s hand then back to his eyes. He clenches his hand into a fist as he fist bumps with Toru.

||Present||

Hajime stares at the screen for a bit longer before turning away to go back to his workout. A smirk starts to form on the former aces lips. 

“I told you, you are the best setter,” Hajime mutters to himself before smiling in happiness that his best friend is genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't written fanfics in a while sooo I'm rusty asf.


End file.
